Inflammation normally is a localized, protective response to trauma or microbial invasion that destroys, dilutes, or walls-off the injurious agent and the injured tissue. It is characterized in the acute form by the classic signs of pain, heat, redness, swelling, and loss of function. Microscopically it involves a complex series of events, including dilation of arterioles, capillaries, and venules, with increased permeability and blood flow, exudation of fluids, including plasma proteins, and leukocyte migration into the area of inflammation.
Diseases characterized by inflammation are significant causes of morbidity and mortality in humans. Commonly, inflammation occurs as a defensive response to invasion of the host by foreign, particularly microbial, material. Responses to mechanical trauma, toxins, and neoplasia also may results in inflammatory reactions. The accumulation and subsequent activation of leukocytes are central events in the pathogenesis of most forms of inflammation. Deficiencies of inflammation compromise the host. Excessive inflammation caused by abnormal recognition of host tissue as foreign or prolongation of the inflammatory process may lead to inflammatory diseases as diverse as diabetes, atherosclerosis, cataracts, reperfusion injury, and cancer, to post-infectious syndromes such as in infectious meningitis, rheumatic fever, and to rheumatic diseases such as systemic lupus erythematosus and rheumatoid arthritis. The centrality of the inflammatory response in these varied disease processes makes its regulation a major element in the prevention control or cure of human disease. Important cytokines in the inflammatory process are IL-19, U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,614 and mda7, Jiang, H., et al.Oncogene 10: 2477-2486 (1995). Thus, there is a need to produce agents that would inhibit inflammation related to one or more of the above-mentioned inflammatory-related proteins.